Lay All Your Love On Me
by Ellie Fabgay
Summary: Jealously, adrenaline, adventure, and passion have always fueled the secret relationship of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. One-shot!


Hey everyone! I'm really happy that everyone likes my stories; it's so awesome getting my email alerts telling me people have added my stories to their favorites or adding me to their author alerts and favorites. Okay, today I bring you one of my last one-shots that aren't winter holiday/Christmas related starring Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, some of my absolute favorite next-gen characters.

I wrote this for the 2010 smrw_ficafest on livejournal based off a few of the prompts the requester gave me:

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers / Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters... / The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress / Until I wrap inside your arms I cannot rest / The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound / I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground / And howl ("Howl" by Florence + the Machine)

**Also ****the ****other ****themes ****the**** requester ****wanted**: Dark, fairy tale, eloping, adventure, journey/travel to somewhere in Europe

**Warnings:** some sexual situations, mild language

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of the characters you recognize nor am I making profit off of this. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just a poor college student.

* * *

><p>Why did she have to flirt with those heathens? Did all of that really have to be part of the charade they worked so hard at keeping up? He knew that his girlfriend was beyond beautiful and that she was the center of many a man's fantasy, but that didn't mean that he was willing to share her. When had he ever shared her? Ever since this started, as secret as it was, Scorpius had never let any man get close to <em>his<em> Rose; yes, _his_ Rose. And the nice thing was that Rose had been very adamant about her devotion to _him_ and not to those little _boys_ who thought they had a chance with her.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>_ to __Sixth __Year_

Slytherin had just won the Quidditch cup against Rose's house, Ravenclaw, and Rose ignored Scorpius as she always did. They were cordial to each other, shaking hands politely, but being the closet sore loser she was, the young Weasley had gone to the Astronomy Tower to sulk. While she calmed down by herself, staring out into the misty gray sky, Scorpius was trying to enjoy the party the team captain was throwing in the common room. For the most part, he was enjoying the buzz from the butterbeer and he had danced with several girls he had been eying, but there was something missing and it had been killing him for the past forty-five minutes trying to figure it out.

Rose stayed hidden in the Astronomy Tower, glad that no one knew about her favorite hiding place. The wind felt wonderful against her freckled skin and she didn't mind how much her long brown curls whipped around her face. It was always a calming place for the young Weasley and she hated how brash and impulsive she was. Why couldn't she have had her mum's calmness mixed with her dad's passion? This loss shouldn't have hit so hard – it was obvious her team had no chance – but Rose Weasley wanted to make captain next year and she wondered if her lacking performance affected her chances. If that damn, incompetent Troy Bletchley got to be captain, she was sure she would scream.

Closing her eyes, Rose counted out loud to ten, not wanting to alert anyone where she was. When she opened her eyes, she shrieked and jumped back in surprise at the sight of Scorpius Malfoy hovering in front of her on his broom. He was staring at her, but for some reason, that stupid smirk wasn't plastered on his face. She crossed her arms and glared at the Slytherin, not wanting him to ruin her day further.

"Shouldn't you be _celebrating_ with your mates?" Rose asked. Scorpius shrugged and edged closer to the edge of the tower. She rolled her eyes and stepped back. "Well, you _did_ win them the stupid game."

"Jealous, Weasley?" Scorpius asked, his trademark smirk of a grin returning.

"Of course not," Rose said with a huff, looking down at her feet and her own broom. Why did he always have to gloat at her and make her feel worse? Was it not enough that his team had won by quite a margin and were now all celebrating in the Slytherin common room? Huffing again with even more annoyance, Rose looked back up at him and watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"Battling hidden feelings for me?" Scorpius asked with a wide and toothy grin.

Rose rolled her eyes. "In your sad little dreams, Malfoy."

"Worth a shot, of course."

"If you say so."

Scorpius ran a hand through his golden curly locks, studying his broom silently. Lately, he couldn't formulate a single coherent thought about Rose Weasley, when usually they could argue for hours with the most ridiculous comebacks. He laughed at the idea that he was harboring sexual or – Merlin forbid – loving feelings for her, but at this moment he was started to agree with that small voice in the back of his head. As she stood defensively with her arms over her chest, extenuating her breasts, and her long, brown curls whipping around her face, Scorpius Malfoy knew that he wanted something from Rose and it _definitely_ wasn't innocent.

"What are you looking at?" her impatient voice pulled him out of his absolutely disturbing dream.

"Well you had your top very blatantly on display, waiting for me to appreciate it," Scorpius said coolly.

"Malfoy, you are a disgusting little pig."

"Keep telling yourself that, Weasley."

Rose picked up her broom and was walking away silently before she stopped at the sound of his deep voice.

"How about you come and fly with me? You obviously need to let off steam."

She didn't look at him, glad that her hair was hiding her shocked face. She really did just want to take a ride on her broom for an hour or so in hopes that she'd calm down better seeing as Malfoy had just ruined her quiet time on top of the Astronomy Tower. But there was the question of how much of a gentleman he would be. They had a difficult time getting along without pissing each other off and Rose was sure that he'd try to kill her once it got dark enough.

Against her rational thoughts, the brunette spun around on her heel and looked at him. She nodded slowly and he grinned, beckoning her to come out and hover next to him.

As the two old rivals hovered next to each other, Rose couldn't help but wonder what had sparked this … change in him. Neither liked to be around each other for more than a few short minutes and here he was, asking her to fly with him at sunset. Scorpius looked at her, silently asking if she was all right and once she nodded, he took off in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. She sighed to herself before kicking off to fly after him, deciding that if he wanted to make this race, she would follow along gladly.

_End __Flashback_

* * *

><p>Remembering the night they weren't enemies for once always made Scorpius smile. They were just two people looking for a good time, racing on their brooms and, well, <em>laughing<em>. It would have been a sight to see for the other students because no one believed Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy could ever get along with how much they avoided one another. But that night, Scorpius couldn't keep his eyes off of her; she looked so happy and in her element really. She would laugh at him and their fights weren't so much out of anger as they usually were.

Looking around, Scorpius tried to spot his girlfriend again and childishly stomped his foot when he didn't spot her. Good Gods, what the hell was she doing now? Had she run off with one of those silly men who seemed to think she was theirs to touch? Glad that he wasn't talking to anyone important, Scorpius stomped off in the direction of the balcony, knowing that people were heading over the way. And he swore to beat someone's ass if they were touching his Rose in any way.

Rose Weasley had been trying to avoid everyone at this silly Ministry Ball. She was forced to go by her fellow interns – she was training to work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports – who didn't know that she had someone to sneak away with. Rose and her boyfriend Scorpius had been able to keep their relationship secret for some time now and as much as they wanted to come out with it, she and Scorpius had to worry about their future careers first.

Right now, she was trying to enjoy the evening breeze, but this annoying older man wouldn't leave her alone. Usually Rose was a strong girl who could defend herself, but this man's persistence was wearing her patience very thin. She knew that her boyfriend was off somewhere listening to his own employers and she wished for nothing more than a dance with him. Even if it had to wait until the very end of the night, she would fight for that dance under the stars with him. Looking out onto the dark horizon, Rose noticed the crescent moon and sighed with despair. How was she supposed to enjoy this beautiful night if she couldn't spend it with her boyfriend and just talk to him? What happened to those days when they could talk for hours about anything: family, goals, and dreams?

Feeling a slimy hand on her bare shoulders, Rose shivered with disgust. Attempting to push him away wasn't keeping him down and he moved closer so that she could feel his pudgy stomach against her hip. Rose glared at the man who was obviously getting drunker and drunker and let out a mew of protest as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Why couldn't she fight back? She was stronger than this! He couldn't intimidate her! Just as she was about to knee him in the gut, she heard the unmistakable growl of her boyfriend.

"Scorpius!" Rose cried softly with relief as he pulled the old man off of her. The brunette looked at the blonde with affection, hoping to calm his obvious jealousy. She touched her palm to his warm and red cheek and smiled as he softened slightly. And as he pulled her closer to him, Rose felt safe all over again. "Thank you."

"He was looking at you like you were his property," Scorpius muttered against the soft skin of her neck.

"You've looked at me like that before," Rose pointed out, her arms wrapped around his back and her cheek resting against the top of his blonde hair.

"But I had a perfectly acceptable reason for that."

"And he didn't?" She pulled away slightly to look down at him. What was he getting at?

Scorpius frowned against her skin, not wanting to look at her just yet. "He obviously wanted to screw you."

"And you don't?" Frustrated, she let go of him and stepped back.

He looked at her curiously, straightening himself up. "I'm your boyfriend; I have a right to…"

"Until you marry me, you have no right to do anything but kiss me and take me out on dates!" She protested in a hushed yet angry voice.

"But Rose, we've made love …"

She rolled her eyes. "In a moment of weakness that you took advantage of!"

He furrowed his brow, hoping that they wouldn't cause some sort of scene. "Rose, we were in seventh year and you can't tell me you didn't want it either! I remember how much of a willing participant you were."

Rose cast her brown eyes down to the stone of the balcony, blushing because she _did_ respond very willingly to the whole situation. It had been the end of their seventh year and they were both stressed over the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. tests so they had taken a break. And while taking a much-needed break in the Astronomy Tower, Scorpius had successfully seduced the girl he was slowly falling for and she willingly gave him her virginity. It was certainly risky to be doing such an act in a place where anyone could catch them, but when with each other, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were daredevils living off thrill and adrenaline.

But this wasn't the Scorpius Rose had gotten to know for the past one and a half years because he was just the Scorpius she had hated for six years. He was arrogant and possessive and a spoiled little brat. He had redeemed himself when they were together and Rose had fallen in love with his other qualities: intelligence that rivaled hers, the same love of adventure, his impressive Quidditch skills, and his poetic way with words that he only used with her. Scorpius was turning out to be her perfect match and she wanted everyone to know it, but if this secret stayed secret any longer, she'd just have to leave.

He stepped closer to her, hoping she wouldn't start crying like her cousin, Lucy, always did. Lifting her chin, Scorpius noticed the sadness in his girlfriend's wood brown eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty. He could never stay mad at her, but how could he just allow other men to touch her in such ways? It always burned his skin when another woman touched him in intimate spots – Rose had discovered quickly how sensitive the small of his back was – and he didn't want his girlfriend to feel that same disgust if another man touched her. Her freckled pink skin was his to touch, his to enjoy, and he was planning on keeping it that way.

Rose bit her lip and shook her head, pushing him away again. "I love you, Scorpius, but I think we should take a break," she said. She looked at him firmly, looking exactly like Hermione when the older woman was working on a trial in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "We need reevaluate what we have and what we want. Maybe even try it out with other …"

Scorpius cut her off abruptly with a growl. There was no way he'd allow another man near her! "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'no', Rose." He crossed his large arms over his sculpted chest.

"Then why can't we admit it to those people out there what we have?"

"Because it's complicated!"

"It's not at all complicated! You are just making it that way! Sure, our parents wouldn't like it at first, but they are much more forgiving now! And I'm sure your parents would learn to accept us, too."

Scorpius rubbed his temple, trying to block his parents out of his head. "You are _my_ girlfriend and there is no way I'm just going to let you go!"

Rose stamped her thick three-inch heel on the stone beneath her. "I am _not_ your _property_! And until you understand that, this is over!" she huffed and pushed him out of her way as she opened the glass doors and rushed inside the Ministry.

As Rose ran for the portkey section, she pulled out the clips keeping her wavy hair in its up-do. Scorpius had given them to her a birthday present last year and she didn't want to wear them anymore. She thought she heard footsteps behind her, but ignored the person and found the portkey that would take her to Shell Cottage. Maybe her cousins Dominique and Louis could calm her down.

Meanwhile, Scorpius stared at Rose's back, still baffled at how much of a spell Rose Weasley had on him.

The next day, as Rose talked to Dominique about their disdain for men, Dominique mentioned that she was planning a trip to France to see her aunt Gabrielle and offered to bring Rose with her.

"I don't know…" Rose trailed off uncertainly.

"Rose, it's obvious that you want to get your mind off of Scorpius—" Rose had told Dominique under strict confidence and secrecy all about her relationship with Scorpius "—and France is a lovely place to go! You've never been and Louis and I can show you all the tourists' spots."

Rose shook her head. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense!" Dominique exclaimed. "You will love it. We'll be there for a week and I promise you'll come back to the UK with a renewed happiness."

Rose sighed and nodded. "All right, I'll come with you."

Dominique clapped her hands happily and gave her cousin a quick hug. "But I'm helping you pack," she said. "Can't have you looking less than your best."

Three days later, Dominique, Louis, and Rose had arrived at Gabrielle Rousseau's quaint cottage with no problem. Gabrielle and her husband were lonely since their three kids were all in school so they welcomed the three cousins with open arms. Rose had never really gotten to know Gabrielle, but she was learning that like her older sister Fleur, Gabrielle had a real warm and friendly personality. Rose was really learning a lot about France thanks to the tours Gabrielle gave her and the stories Dominique and Louis translated. As she Rose walked through the Louvre, she had a feeling that returning to France with her cousins every year was a splendid idea indeed.

On her third day in France, Rose was walking with Dominique and Louis to the Notre Dame, and she wondered if it would as magnificent as people described to her. She had always loved learning about muggle gothic cathedrals and the Notre Dame in Paris was one she had always wanted to visit. She had always liked Victor Hugo's novel _The__ Hunchback__ of__ Notre__ Dame_ and to see its real life setting was an exciting thought. Walking through it made her feel safe beyond belief and she amazingly felt the need to pray, but she fought back the urge and merely stared at different areas.

She didn't pay attention to the footsteps coming up behind her, too caught up in her admiration of the architecture. Then, a voice that gave her the most mixed up feelings ever came into her ear and she gasped softly.

"It's amazing isn't it?" the blonde asked, looking at the stained-glass windows with her.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked, her breathing becoming irregular.

"I have relatives in France," he said simply.

"How did you find me?" She stopped herself from cussing; not wanting to be damned to hell more than was necessary.

"I got it out of your mother while working. She's a nice source of information when she's frazzled and really invested in a case." Scorpius Malfoy's stormy gray eyes found Rose's confused brown ones and he cracked a smile.

She held his gaze for a moment before shaking her head and turning away from him again. "I thought we were taking a break," she whispered sullenly. She rubbed her exposed arms, feeling a sudden chill that caused her to shiver.

"I … I didn't – _don__'__t_ – want to take a break from you, Rose," Scorpius said softly, slowly placing his hand on her upper arm. "That's why I'm here; I want to patch things up with you."

She shook his hand off of her shoulder, stepping in the colorful light the stained-glass windows were making. "I'm not going to be with you in secret anymore, Scorpius. I care too much about you."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I care about you, too, you know."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Rose snapped.

"I know, and I am sorry. Can we just make up? I'm not very skilled with this apologizing thing."

Rose shook her head stubbornly. "It's not that simple, Scorpius. I love you and I refuse to hide it. I can't have my roommates thinking that I'm not happy because I am. You are amazing and I'm so glad that we have what we do, but I want to be able to show you off during those dreadful Ministry Balls."

"I love you, too, and I want the same thing. Do you know how annoying it is to have my mother _and_ my aunt Daphne trying to set me up?" when she laughed, he smiled and stepped closer to her. "That's why I'm here: I want to tell you that we aren't going to hide anymore. I'm going to take you into my arms whenever I want and I'm going to kiss you every time we dance in public." Rose smiled wider and stepped closer to him, reaching her hand out to his. Scorpius quickly grabbed hold of it and pressed her palm to his cheek, closing his eyes in ecstasy. "What I'm trying to say Rose is that I want you in my life forever. It's soon, I know, but these five days I've spent without you have been unbearable. And when I have to let you go back to your flat you share with your fellow interns is just as difficult. I want to live with you and enjoy all of the day with _you_, not my obnoxious mates who love to bring home giggling sluts."

Rose's eyes widened as she started to understand what he was trying to say and she choked back a sob, feeling like her hopeless romantic of a cousin Molly. Scorpius opened his eyes and with his free hand, reached into his jacket pocket to hand the brunette a small velvet box. She watched as he opened it to reveal a lovely silver ring encrusted with small emeralds and a lovely sapphire right in the middle. It was absolutely gorgeous and she wondered where he had gotten it.

Scorpius took her hand off his cheek and held it as he got down on one knee. "Rosalie Hermione Weasley, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Of course!" Rose said, kneeling on both of her knees and hugging him. She planted kisses all over his face and laughed softly. "You don't think it's too soon?"

"Not at all," Scorpius said. As he felt her warm breath in his ear and on his neck, he had a splendid, spontaneous idea. "How about we get married tonight?"

Rose pulled her face away to look at him carefully. "Scorpius, are you high?"

"No, but I'm drunk on the love I feel for you and I want to marry you right away. What's a more romantic place that Paris, France?" He shifted so that he was kneeling on both knees and placed the ring box on his lap. "We can get married at any place you want and your cousins can be the witnesses. I know, it's sudden, but would you really want to go through that long, dreadful planning process?"

"Our mothers would kill us!" Rose cried, her hands resting on his shoulders as she stared into his excited eyes.

"So?"

"_So_, that's even _more_ to spring onto them!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and gently kissed her. "It's not _their_ wedding, love."

Rose looked down at the box in his lap uncertainly, biting in her lip in concentration. Well, he _did_ come all the way to _Paris, __France_ to find her and propose in an absolutely beautiful landmark. And he was so sincere that Rose couldn't help but melt. She sighed softly before nodding, leaning in to kiss him again.

As Rose and Scorpius were off in their own world, Dominique and Louis walked in on them, having wondered where Rose had run off. Dominique squealed with delight, breaking the couple apart with surprise.

"You made up!" Dominique cried, clapping her hands together, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing as she jumped in place. Louis merely raised an eyebrow.

Rose smiled sheepishly and showed her cousins the velvet box, causing Dominique to squeal again. "Dom, Lou, how would you two like to be our special guests at our wedding?"

"Really?" Dominique cried, placing her hands over her heart with delight. "Oh, how exciting! When?"

Scorpius kissed Rose's cheek. "Tonight, in front of the Eiffel Tower."

Dominique and Louis's eyes widened significantly. "_Tonight_?" the brother and sister repeated together. When the young couple nodded, smiling at each other, Dominique gasped and twirled around. "Oh, Rose, I think you can squeeze into Aunt Gabrielle's old dress and Scorpius can fit cousin Laurent's dress robes. We have to get you to Aunt Gabrielle's _now_!" She stomped her foot and spun on her heel to rush out of the cathedral.

Louis laughed and followed her. "Come on, young lovers," he said.

And that night, in front of the lit up Eiffel Tower, Rose Weasley said her vows to Scorpius Malfoy, both of them looking undeniably stylish in the French garments. As the witnesses, Dominique and Louis stood on either side of the couple, smiling and excited for their cousin who was absolutely glowing. Dominique had to admit that the ring Scorpius had proposed to Rose with complimented her perfectly. Once the judge, Gabrielle's husband Lucien, pronounced Rose and Scorpius man and wife, Gabrielle took the liberty of taking a picture as Rose threw her arms around her new husband's neck.

And the newlyweds realized that together, they always had an adventure to look forward to.

* * *

><p>Read and review if you please!<p> 


End file.
